1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to a high voltage switching circuit and a semiconductor apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may be either memory or non-memory apparatus. A semiconductor memory apparatus may be subdivided into two classes. A volatile memory apparatus is a memory that loses its contents unless it is electrically refreshed continuously, whereas a nonvolatile memory apparatus retains its contents even in the absence of a power supply.
Dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”), which is the most common kind of volatile memory apparatus, may be used as a computer memory. A flash memory apparatus, which is the most common kind of nonvolatile memory apparatus, is being widely used as a data storage device.
A modern semiconductor apparatus operates under a low supply voltage range. A semiconductor apparatus, however, may require high voltages for internal operations. For example, high voltages are needed to program or erase flash memories.
Under the condition where a semiconductor apparatus operates under a wide voltage range, efficient and reliable voltage switching must be guaranteed.